Falling Stars
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "Daddy I want you to tell us a story about you and mommy!" The little girl whose name was Akane exclaimed looking at her father with her big brown eyes pleading him to tell them. Sanosuke just chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair"Seriously when you give me a look like that.I can't refuse." He said smiling at his little girl. HaradaxChizuru


A red haired man was walking in the middle of the park with two children holding his hands .

It was a small girl about the age of five with long red hair and big brown eyes who was dressed in a pink kimono and her brother who was about 7 and had brown hair and golden eyes .

" Daddy I want you to tell us a story about you and mommy ! " The little girl whose name was Akane exclaimed looking at her father with her big brown eyes pleading him to tell them .

The man just chuckled and ruffled his daughter's hair " Seriously when you give me a look like that . I can't refuse . " He said smiling at his little girl who was so happy that hugged him .

" Yay ! Daddy is going to tell us a story ! Isn't that awesome Kyo ? ! " The red haired girl asked her brother happily .

He nodded a smirk appeared on his face " Yes that would be the perfect opportunity to make fun of them later . " He commented his eyes shining with mischief .

Their father raised an eyebrow at his son and sighed " I shouldn't let you visit uncle Souji anymore . You soon are going to turn to a mini him . " He teased and motioned to the kids to sit at a branch with him .

He grinned at them " So what kind of story do you want to hear ? "He questioned them .

The two kids thought for a moment and then said at once " Tell us about the second time you kissed mommy ! "

Their father who had no expected that question looked at them surprised and then grinned mischievously " Sorry but I can't tell you that . You too young to hear about that time . " He added .

" That time ? What does he mean Kyo-nii-chan ? " Akane asked innocently her older brother who was blushing slightly muttering ' My father is a perv . '

The man chuckled at their actions " Alright then I will tell you about the night I was all alone with your mother while we were in the Shinsegumi . " He explained .

" How does that sounds ? " He added smiling at them .

Kyo shrugged " Sure if it's interesting , if not I will pass . " He commented .

The small girl nodded excitedly " That sounds great! Come one now daddy tell us the story already ! " She exclaimed .

He chuckled " Impatient aren't we ? Anyway it was about 10 years ago . " He said…

_ It was a rainy day in the shinsegumi headquarters a young woman with long brown hair that were ponytail was sitting alone in her room,looking at the rain ._

_She sighed " Being inside and not doing anything is boring . " She muttered to herself ._

_Almost everyone was out today because of a special meeting . Only one of the captains had stayed there with her and she didn't even know who ._

_" Hmm is that so Chizuru ? But I am sure if you have a good company like mine , it will be pretty funny , don't you think ? " A cheerful voice said from behind her ._

_She jumped from the shock and tripped she was ready to fall to the ground when two strong arms were around her waist stopping her from falling ._

_She looked up surprised to see a man with long red hair and golden eyes looking at her ._

_Then she realized that she was pressed against his chest and blushed bright red ._

_Harada Sanosuke was smiling at her " You okay Chizuru ? " He asked her ._

_She nodded and blushing slightly " Y-Yes I am alright Harada-san . Thank you for catching me . " She replied and he let go of her ._

_" Good. Sorry for startling you like that . " He apologized and rubbed the back of his head ._

_" No it's okay ! " The brown haired girl said and then she blinked " So the one who stayed behind was Harada-san . " She muttered to herself ._

_But Sanosuke still heard her and smirked at her " Hm ? Why did you prefer someone else Chizuru ? Like HIjikata-san for example ? " _

_The girl blushed " N-No it's not like that Harada-san . " She tried to explain but then she heard him laughing ._

_He chuckled " Sorry Chizuru I was just teasing you . "The red haired man said ._

_Chizuru looked to the floor embarrassed by her actions and she looked sad for a moment ._

_She felt two fingers lifting her chin up and she looked at the beautiful golden eyes that were filled with kindness and worry for her ._

_" What's the matter Chizuru ? " She heard him asking without actually paying attention on what he was saying .His face was so close to hers._

_Her cheeks turned to a deep red color ._

_He frowned " You okay there Chizuru ? " he asked once more interrupting her day dreaming state ._

_" Oh yes ! I'm fine ! I was just thinking about my…father...Harada-san… " The girl replied ._

_He looked at her kindly " Do you want to talk about it ? " He suggested gently ._

_" No it's okay…We should do something fun ! Something you would like to do Harada-san . " She answered and looked at him with a small smile " So um what do you want to do Harada-san ? " She asked him ._

_He shrugged it off he will ask her later anyway and then smiled " Well how about having some dinner just the two of us ? " He suggested and winked at her ._

_The girl blushed and nodded timidly " Umm okay , what would you like to eat Harada-san ? "_

_He just grinned " Whatever you want to Chizuru . " He said and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders " Mind if I help you out ? "_

_" O-Of course not Harada-san . "_

_Harada then frowned " You can call me by my first name you know...I don't really mind. " He said ._

_" O-Oh um Sanosuke-san then ? "_

_He grinned " That's better . "_

_They went together to the kitchen and soon the dinner was prepared ._

_The rain had stopped long time ago so they decided to sit outside to eat while watching the stars ._

_The red haired man was eating the food " It's delicious Chizuru ! " He praised the girl who blushed and nodded ._

_" Thank you very much Harada-san . "_

_" It's Sanosuke, I told you before . "_

_" Right…my apologies Sanosuke-san . "_

_Then suddenly a star fell " Ah ! " Chizuru exclaimed and quickly wished something as did Sanosuke ._

_She looked at him smiling " What did you wish for Sanosuke-san ? " She asked ._

_He grinned and leaned closer to her " For you to smile more . Smiling suits you Chizuru . " He commented and the girl blushed shyly ._

_" Um thank you Sanosuke-san . " She smiled shyly ._

_He grinned at her " So what did you wish for Chizuru ? " Sanosuke questioned curious to know ._

_Chizuru's cheek turned a bit red " Umm it's nothing really . " Then her eyes widened " Another star fell ! " She exclaimed and pointed at the sky ._

_" Yeah I saw too . Wanna know what I wished for this time ? "He said and the girl looked at him innocently " What did you wish for Sanosuke-san ? "_

_He smiled and leaned closer to her " This . " And kissed her very gently ._

_The poor's girl face turned crimson and she shyly kissed back ._

_After some moments they ended the kiss " Yukimura Chizuru . I love you . " Sanosuke confessed and then girl looked at his golden eyes of the man who she loved for a long time ._

_" I love you too Sanosuke-san . " She replied shyly ._

_He smiled and hugged her and they looked at the stars together until the morning came ._

" That was it ! "The red haired father finished .

" That was boring . " Kyo complained .

" I liked it very much Kyo-nii-chan . " Akane said and looked at her father " Tell us more stories okay , daddy ? " She pleaded .

He nodded grinning and ruffled her hair .

" Kyo-kun , Akane-chan ! " A female voice called and they turned to see a young woman with long brown hair wearing a beautiful kimono while smiling .

" Mommy ! "they exclaimed at once and ran to her side .

She hugged them and smiled at her husband who had approached " Kyo-kun,Akane-chan go and play with Uncle Heisuke . " Chizuru said and motioned at the man who was waiting for them at the entrance of the park .

" Yay ! Uncle Heisuke came ! " Akane said and run to his arms happily .

Her brother following her .

Their parents chuckled and smiled at each other .

" So what did you talk them about ? " Chizuru asked him .

" Hm ? Just told them a story . Nothing to worry about . " He replied and leaned closer to kiss her .

She kissed him back and they stayed there together looking at the cherry blossoms .

_The end_

_So..I have written this…like at least one month ago but I wasn't sure if I should publish it but oh well ! Hope you like it ! Please review ! _


End file.
